


Colour Palette

by FortunesRevolver



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortunesRevolver/pseuds/FortunesRevolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the colour of his crest and the strands of his hair, Enzan's life has been enveloped in black and white. With everything he'd lost, he'd come to accept the loneliness that came with it. Yet somehow, someone slipped through the cracks and slowly took a brush to his monochrome canvas, adding new shades one by one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour Palette

He lives in a world of black and white ever since the loss of his late mother. It matches the hair he inherited from his absent father and the muted tones of the office he’s far too young to have. The only colour he has left is red. The deep, passionate colour stands out against his everyday monochrome. It’s his favourite, and the only hope he last left. It is the roses left for him by his mother in the garden and the armour which protects his only link to freedom.  He has long since accepted this; told himself it was all he needed, and over time, his eyes grew dull.

He is just under thirteen when there is a break in the overcast sky and he instinctively throws his hands up to shield his face. It’s obnoxious and bright, not something he is accustomed to in his three-tone spectrum. With stubborn defiance, he blocks his eyes through a veil of black and turns away. As long as he keeps his back to it, it’s bound to fade out, just like all the others.

Blue is the first colour that slips in. It starts off soft and light, slowly combining in with shades of navy and sky, blending together to form different hues. They work well with his toneless world, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he notes how nicely they complement the red. It isn’t until he looks in the mirror one morning that he comes to the startling realisation that his eyes are a bright sapphire; his mother’s eyes. Somehow, the colour that once haunted him starts to feel safe again.

Yellow is next. He remembers when it stained creamy skin in half-healed bruises under needles that were constantly injected and removed. The ring around the blood stains of bandages used in a desperate attempt to hide away the evidence of hospital visits and medications for an illness he was too young to understand. Now they come to him in brief blips and tones that only seem to accent the world around him. They’re quick; tiny flashes in the corner of his the corner of his eye, like someone waving just out of his line of sight. The hue which used to make him flinch now leaves him twisting and turning his body desperately just to catch a glimpse.

Brown is the third to invade his perception. It’s the colour of the soil that took his mother away from him; of dirt and mud and forgotten things left on the ground. It’s the wood beneath the layer of polished chrome that serves as his work surface for countless all-nighters for a company he didn’t ask to be born into. He’s never been fond of plain chocolate, but he can’t help but notice how close the shade is to the stubborn eyes of determination that just won’t leave him alone. As he turns the small drop-shaped treat over in his tongue, it tastes sweeter than he remembers, and he vaguely wonders when it all began to change.

Before he realises it, colour has exploded across his vision in a sudden burst. Shades of grey have been replaced with bright and vivid hues almost dizzying to look at. Every time he turns his head it’s like seeing something new and his mind scrambles over itself to process it all. It’s brilliant and blinding all at once, and the rush of new sensations almost frightens him. But as the clouds finally part, shedding light over his former monochrome, he can’t help but look up to admire it all. He’s enveloped in a deep sherbet orange, and the world has never seemed more beautiful. 


End file.
